The Awakening of StormClan: Beyond the Clans
by SilverWolf1013
Summary: Takes place during Twilight while Crowfeather & Leafpool are running away, just without an encounter with Midnight. "The Thunder & Wind join together, making storms expand throughout the territory. With the power of StarClan and the creation of the 7th Clan, this Clan will be known as StormClan. In honor of it's combined abilities."
1. Prologue

**Hi! Its SilverWolf again! I decided to write a story about my favorite Warriors couple. Crowfeather and Leafpool! I have been wanting to write about them for such a long time, but never had the chance. Well here is the prologue. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Prologue_

With the gentle cool breeze, the large trees began to sway. You could hear nothing but the peaceful sounds of the gentle waterfall and the wind calmly blowing. Leaves began to lightly fall from their posts and ride with the wind into the unknown.

Then gray two she-cats left the cover of the shaggy bushes and took a seat on the rocks next to the small pool of water.

"What shall we do? This could ruin everything!" The older gray she-cat with torn ears and short muzzle hissed.

"Calm yourself Yellowfang" The other cat reassured, as she gentle began to groom her gray paw with soothing licks. "We do not need to worry about something like this"

Yellowfang gave her companion a look of disbelief. "What do you mean we shouldn't worry?! The warrior code could be blown to bits because of this!" The beautiful gray cat finally put her paw down and gave her former Medicine Cat a stern look.

"You are making this harder than what it needs to be!" the almost blue-furred she-cat softened her gaze. "I know your scared of what is to come, but we will get through it"

"I'm not scared!" Yellowfang gazes down at the forest floor. "I just think that it is mouse-brained to go through with this, Bluestar"

Bluestar gazed at her reflection in the pool "My friend. You must remember that StarClan can not make the decisions for our Warriors or Medicine Cats. That they have to make their own decisions" Bluestar moewed as she gently rubbed Yellowfang's rough shoulder with her tail.

"I know, but this justs goes against everything we know" Yellowfang gazed at her leader. "But I suppose you are right. We can't make their decisions. No matter how mouse-brained it is"

* * *

**Well this is it. Not much, but it is all I could think of without giving anything away. I might be able to post the next chapter soon I hope, but you never know. I hope you all enjoyed my new story, don't forget to review! See ya later! SilverWolf out**


	2. The Run Aways

**Hi, I'm back! Surprisingly I was able to finish Chapter 1 for yall. I can't wait for you to read it! Hope you all like it!**

**Leafpool's POV**

I can't believe that I was doing this. Is running away with Crowfeather a good idea? I mean I love him and all, but I have been in ThunderClan all my life. It's the only thing I know. The further we got, the more I began to doubt my decision of going with my lover.

When Crowfeather came to a halt in front of a fallen tree, he said we better rest for the night and leave at sunrise. I was about to tell him about my doubts, but when I looked into piercing blue eyes. They were so full of love and compassion.

I realized then that I wasn't the only one making a huge sacrifice. Crowfeather was willing to leave his home and everything he knew as well for me…. his friends and kin. He would probably never see them again, because he wants to be with me.

And the only way to do that is run away from Clans, and to start our new lives as loners. I really didn't want that.

As I cuddled up next to my loving, hot-headed mate. I began close my eyes and relax at the sound of Crowfeather's soft breathing. I needed to rest badly, we have been traveling all day without hunting or finding any sources of water. Already beginning to feel unconsciousness overwhelm me, I decided to talk about this with Crowfeather at sunrise when we wake up.

Sunrise

**Crowfeather's POV**

The scent of prey just beyond the hills fill my nose. I woke up early to the sound of Leafpool's growling stomach. Feeling bad that we didn't stop to hunt during our traveling, I left our make-shift to hunt for the both of us.

Catching up to my prey, which was two rabbits. I quickly go upwind from them so the hares couldn't scent me. Taking one cautious step, then another, and finally going on a full-on run. The rabbits must of heard me coming because they soon began to quickly hop away. I gave a chase.

Running with all my might, I finally caught up to one of the hares and pounced, killing it with a deep bite on the neck. Looking away from my fresh-kill, I tried to find the other rabbit. Without seeing or scenting for it I angrily gave up my little search and settled for what I had.

I began to head back to the nest with my kill held tightly in my jaws. Hoping to catch more on the way.

**Leafpool's POV**

I woke up to a sudden coldness hitting me as a small breeze passed by. Instantly, I tried to push closer to my mate. Once after a few attempts to trying find to find him, I opened my eyes. Quickly noticing that Crowfeather wasn't in our make-shift nest anymore, I began to worry. _Did Crowfeather leave me behind? No, he would never do that._

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of leaves being creshed and I scented the air. The familiar prickly scent of my love filled my nose, as well as the smell squirrel and rabbit. Not realizing that I must of stood up, I sat down again and groomed my fur down.

Crowfeather entered into the fallen tree with, as I guessed, a squirrel and rabbit hanging in his mouth. I felt myself drool at the sweet scent of squirrel.

"I thought you might be hungry" Crowfeather mumbled as he set down his kills. "I was able to catch that squirrel for you on my way back"

"Yes! Thank you so much! I feel as if I hadn't eaten in days" I purred as I digged into the squirrel after giving my mate a quick but loving nuzzle.

I heard Crowfeather give a soft purr in amusement, then began to eat the rabbit. We ate in silence until Crowfeather softly meowed. "We should leave soon. The Clans might have scent out search patrols by now"

I felt myself freeze. I had to talk to Crowfeather before we both might do something we regret.

"Crowfeather, are you sure we are doing the right thing by running away?" I asked, looking anywhere but at him. Crowfeather gazed over at me in confusion.

"What do you mean Leafpool?" my mate questioned.

Finally, I turned to meet his gazed, only to see my mate's blue eyes that were still lit with confusion, but I thought I saw a little sorrow and pain there too. "I mean, are we making the right decision? Have you stopped to think for a moment? We are running away from all that we know, and leaving behind our friends and kin"

"Yes. I have thought about that, but you are worth it" Crowfeather paused, hi sky-blue eyes started to fill with love and hurt. "Leafpool. I don't think I can survive without you. My heart can't take anymore heartbreak, not after what happened to Feathertail" Crowfeather yowled mournfully and gazed up at the clouds.

Feathertail was Crowfeather's first love when he was an apprentice during the journey to the mountains, but she died saving the Tribe from Sharptooth, an evil mountain cat. That was why when Crowfeather got his warrior name, he wanted to be named after her. I felt horrible for him. He lost his first love, now he thinks I'm gonna leave him behind for my Clan.

The almost black tom looked back at me.

"You want to go back… don't you?" my love whispered, pain and grief cracking his voice as he hung his head to the ground.

That was then, that I knew I had to choose… Crowfeather or ThunderClan

**What do you think Leafpool will chose? Will it be the Clan she grew up in? Or the love of her life. Find out in Chapter 2. By the way, after two snowdays, I have to go back to school tomorrow. You all know how that is. With all the work and stuff. So hopefully within the next 2 months I will get back to writing this as well as my other story The Wild Heart, you guys should read it. Plz don't forget to review! Until next time, See ya later! SilverWolf out!**


	3. Prophecy

**Hola! SilverWolf has come back with another chapter of TAOS. Hope you all enjoy it! Also, before you start reading. I just want to say that I have decided that since this story is kind of confusing, if any of you have any questions, to leave your questions in the reviews. I will make sure to answer them in the next chapter.**

**One last thing, I got a question asking me my age. I'm sorry to say, for security reasons, I can't answer that question. And thank you for the update, I will make sure to edit my writing before posting. Thanks!**

**Now for the story…**

* * *

**Leafpool's POV **

I just stood there… frozen. I opened my mouth to reply, but no words came out. Unable to answer the question that could change my life forever, I just looked away from the dark gray tom.

I heard him sigh and walk away.

"Are you coming?" He whispered, so quiet I almost couldn't hear him.

Turning my head towards the tom, I saw that he had stopped and was waiting for me. _Why is he waiting for me?_

Without saying a word, I slowly walked up to Crowfeather. He began to walk again, only this time I was following a little ways behind him. We were walking until it started to rain.

We found shelter under a small bush, and just watched the rain fall.

"Crowfeather… where are we going?" I found myself asking him.

The small tom stiffened, but didn't look at me with his piercing blue eyes. "I'm taking you back. Its obvious that your heart doesn't lie with me, but your clan"

Grief and sadness swept through me like an enemy's claw. Was Crowfeather's words correct? Does my heart lie more with ThunderClan than with my mate? _My mind is telling me to go back to the clans… but my heart is saying something else._

After awhile of thinking it over, I didn't realize that I had relaxed my head on the ground and was slowly shutting my into a deep slumber. Not until I had opened my amber eyes and found myself not under a small bush, but on a large piece of opened forestland with what seemed like a high grounds almost completely surrounding it.

Looking around, I saw that there were bushes and small trees scattered around. Some of the bushes were aligned into a shape of a circle with some trees above them. I cautiously got up and made my way over to one of the bushes in the middle of the forestland and went inside it. Once inside, I realized that I would make a wonderful shelter against the wind and rain. Then I looked up. I noticed that on one part of bush shelter, there were no trees and you could look up at the beautiful sky. While on the other part of the shelter, there were trees that could provide shelter against rain.

Once walking out of the den-like bushes, is saw three more shelters like the one I just entered. _These would make great dens for warriors, apprentices, and elders!_

While exploring the area, I noticed that one of the bush shelters on the far corner of the territory against the high ground barrier was different from the others. When I entered it through a small opening, I quickly noticed that refuge had more protective bushes than the rest. These bushes would not be easy to take down without getting multiple wounds and scratches. _This would make a wonderful nursery!_

I then exited the bushes and made my way to another shelter down the opposite side the nursery-like shelter. It was a lot more sheltered and there was large trees that entered into it on the sides of it. Some of the trees had small or large holes in them, that would make excellent places to put herbs in! _A lot like a medicine cat den…_

The last thing I noticed was another small bush shelter that was against the side of the high grounds and behind a small hill of stone. I let my eyes wander to the top of the hill, and I noticed a beautiful, young gray she-cat sitting on the top, flat surface of the hill!

With the stars covering some of her pelt, I realized that this is a StarClan warrior. Bowing my head in respect to my ancestor.

"Greetings, young medicine cat. I am Bluestar" The bluish-gray she-cat meowed.

"Bluestar?! It is an honor" I gazed up at my former leader's shining blue eyes.

"I see you were exploring this new territory" Bluestar purred as she began to groom her chest fur.

"Yes…What is this place?" I asked

"You will find out in good time Leafpool" She paused from her grooming and gazed gentily at me. "Just remember this… Thunder and Wind will combine. And a Storm will awaken and expand throughout the territory" with that being said, the former ThunderClan leader disappeared.

Then everything started disappearing as well and I found myself being shakened by something. Alertly, I unsheathed my claws and opened my eyes. Getting ready to attack whoever awoken me.

"Leafpool? Wake up!" recognizing the voice of my mate, I calmed down and let myself wake up from my slumber. I was once again under the small bush that was protecting my mate and I from the rain. _Was the dream real? And was that a prophecy Bluestar gave me?_

Crowfeather stole a glance at me, his blue eyes as if asking "Are you okay?" I gazed reassuringly at the hotheaded tom.

"I'm fine Crowfeather. Just a strange dream" I meowed and begin to groom my risen back fur that I haven't noticed was standing up the whole time. Crowfeather just nodded.

"We should leave soon. Before it rains again" The black-gray tom hissed quietly and gazed out at the clouding sky.

I freeze from my grooming. _Do I really want to go back to the clans? After that prophecy Bluestar told me, it sounds like that would be happening in the future. Thunder and Wind will combine. That sounds like Crowfeather and me!_

After awhile thinking about, I realize that I love Crowfeather more than anything. That if we can't be together, we would never be happy. I slowly walk up to my beloved mate and rub my head under his chin. I felt him tense at my touch.

"Yes… we should leave soon. After all, we have to make up for the time we lost. Don't want a patrol to stumble across us" Agreeing with him, but probably not the way he expected me too.

"You mean" The tom twitched his tail in hope and excitement. "You'll run away with me?"

I purred at his excitement. "Yes. I have come to realize that my heart is with you, and only you"

My mate purred and nuzzled me…

* * *

**Okay, here it is. So Leafpool chose Crowfeather, How sweet! Hope you all enjoyed it! And I agree this Chapter is confusing, so if you have any questions, just review and I will answer them the best I can, as long as they don't give away to much detail of the story or if it is too personal. Until next time, see ya later! SilverWolf out!**


	4. Twoleg Territory

**Hi everyone, I'm back! I recently got a question asking if I accept OCs. Well… I am accepting them for later chapters. If you guys have OCs that would go along with the story then I will be happy to look at them. Just PM me their descriptions and I will get back to you on that, but I will only accept two at the most. Thanks for asking! Here is Chapter 3!**

* * *

Three Sunrises Later

**Crowfeather's POV**

Leafpool and I stared horrifyingly at a whole territory of Twolegs' nests and Twolegs from the cover of the bushes on the edge of a forest. We have been traveling almost nonstop for three sunrises now, stopping only to rest and hunt. When the hills came to an end and forestland picking up after it. Much to my displeasure, we had to start journeying into the forest. Leafpool seemed perfectly content with traveling, which was no surprise to me. The tabby she-cat grew up in the forest. Me on the other paw, was used to open fields and moorland.

The trees made me feel trapped…

Finally, when the forest came to an end also, we were greeted with an extreme scent of Twolegs. The fur on my back bristled as I let out a surprised hiss. Looking around warily, I saw several monsters running up a small Thunderpath, and many Twolegs laying on the grass with one another. I felt Leafpool tense.

"What do we do now Crowfeather?" Leafpool quietly meowed and pushed herself closer to me. I didn't answer and continued to look around at the scene in front of us. _Greedy Twolegs…They've claimed everything!_

I felt my fur nervously bristle along my back. Leafpool must have seen it, for she pushed herself even closer to me and purred soothingly. Still, warily looking around, I calmed down at my beloved mate's purr.

"Crowfeather?" Leafpool meowed once again. Only this time I replied…

"We have to find a way to get across… It's the only way we will be able to truly get away from the clans" pausing from my search, I gazed at the brown tabby. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Grief filled her eyes, but also some determination. "Yes"

I nodded, then led her to an area that was less crowded with Twolegs while still hidden in the cover of the forest. Once taking one last glance around the area to make sure no Twolegs were looking, and ran across the open field and behind a crowfood smelling object with Leafpool at my flank. After scanning the area again, I dashed into the Twoleg territory with my mate trailing behind me.

"Crowfeather! Theres a bush over there!" I heard Leafpool yowl

Once seeing the shaggy bush, I took cover under it and waited for my mate to join.

After awhile, I hear a angry yowl of another cat and the frightened hiss of my beloved mate. Without thinking, I leave my cover and saw my mate being cornered by a massive, reddish-brown tom.

* * *

**Yeah… not my best Chapter. I hope you still enjoyed it though. And don't forget, I am interested in OCs, but I can only accept two at the most. Don't forget to PM with the decriptions! Until next time, see ya later! SilverWolf out! Plz Review!**


	5. Kittypets and Rogues

**Hi! I'm finally back everyone… and with a brand new chapter! I'm sorry it took so long; I have been very busy lately. I have some good news though, Me and another author Sweetietea, have created another account by the name of Crowpool1014 on the FictionPress website. We role-played for a long time (which was part of the reason I was able to update sooner) and came up with a storyline and decided to publish it. Feel free to take a look at it… Anyways, here is chapter 5!**

**Oh… and I realized that I was suppose to be putting declaimer on my stories. So none of these characters belong to me, with the exception of Bear, and Honey belongs to Guest who prefers I don't say name**

* * *

Anger filled the former WindClan tom as he saw his mate being cornered by the large, brown rogue. Crowfeather bared his fangs and leaped at the larger tom and clawed at his flank. Feeling pain, the reddish-brown tom faced his attacker and swept his unsheathed claws at the smaller cat. The gray tom hissed at the massive rogue after narrowly escaping his swipe, and lashed back at the larger tom.

The former ThunderClan medicine cat could only stare in horror as her mate fought mercilessly against the reddish-brown tom. The light brown tabby felt nothing but fear for her beloved Crowfeather, but knew she would only get in the way if she tried to help. While watching from the sidelines, Leafpool saw her mate get clawed on his face, with blood brewing rapidly from the wound.

Suddenly at angered yowl was heard from on top of fence beside the medicine cat, and all paused from their doings to investigate the suspicious sound. Looking up on the fence top, the three cats spotted a small, light ginger tabby glaring down at the massive brown rogue in irritation.

"Are you causing trouble again?" the ginger tabby hissed angrily, her emerald-green orbs narrowing. The she-cat swished her long, thin tail in frusturation as she waited for the rogue to answer.

The reddish-brown tom seemed to have swallowed his pride as he backed away from the former WindClan tom and gazed at the she-cat. "No. I caught that she-cat over there, trespassing on my territory. Then this one attacked me"

Crowfeather folded his ears and spat at the larger tom, "You were about to attack my mate. Of course I would protect her!" The WindClan tom narrowed his piercing, blue orbs and tensed his lean muscles.

Leaping down from her post, the ginger she-cat landed gracefully on the ground and narrowed her eyes at the dark brown tom. "You were about to attack a she-cat Bear?"

The rogue, now known as Bear, bristled his fur and unsheathed his sharp claws. "No I didn't! Only cornered her. Then he attacked me!" Bear spat the last part out at the almost black tom.

Giving one last glare towards the massive tom, the small she-cat smiled at the brown tabby. "Its okay. He wont hurt you now"

The former ThunderClan she-cat hesitantly walked up to her hotheaded mate's side, her amber eyes locked on the rogue's green ones. The light ginger tabby walked closer to the two mates with a gentle smile on her face. The former WindClan warrior narrowed his eyes at the she-cat when he took in the scent of ginger she-cat and growled to himself. Upon hearing the small tom, Leafpool curiously scented the air, and picked up the stench of Two-legs coming from the gentle she-cat. She must be a kittypet

"Hello. I am known as Honey… and this is my mouse-brained of a mate, Bear" The ginger cat meowed kindly, her wide smile still visible on her face. Honey then turned to glare at the large rogue and nudged him with her lean tail. Bear glared at his smaller mate, but nodded to the two former clan cats relentlessly. "Who are you?"

Crowfeather glared at the larger tom and hissed in rage. Before the angry tom could say anything though, his mate interrupted. "I am Leafpool, and this is my hotheaded mate, Crowfeather"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! And again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I'll try to post a new chapter soon. Also, don't forget to review and please read my new story that Sweetietea and I have worked together on on our FictionPress account. It is known as Arctic Cry. Until next time, see ya later! SilverWolf out**


End file.
